Last Rites
Last Rites is a heavyweight bar spinner from Team Hardcore Robotics. It was the 2008, 2009, and 2012 ComBots Champion, and is one of the "Big Three" in US combat robotics, alongside [[Sewer Snake|'Sewer Snake']] and Original Sin http://www.hardcorerobotics.com/lastrites.html. Last Rites first competed at the 2005 ComBots Cup where it went 2-2. Design and Build Last Rite's frame is made from 1 inch Chrome Moly Tubing chrominum-molybdenum alloy tubing used where light strong structural tubing is needed for example aircraft http://www.hardcorerobotics.com/lr1.html. The completed frame is around 18% of the total weight of the robot, and needs to be replaced roughly every 2 events. The robot is driven by two NPC T-64s DC electric motors at 33v and the weapon motor is an ME0708 (also known as the Etek-R) running at 58V. Last Rights has a range of weapon bars of various lengths (and therefore different tip speeds), weights, and densities. Event History ComBots Cup I RoboGames 2006 Last Rites lost both it's first round fights to Devil's Plunger, and [[SJ|'SJ']]. http://members.toast.net/joerger/whowon/RG05.html ComBots Cup II RoboGames 2007 Last Rites had much more success the following year at Robogames 2007 beating Eugene, Brutality, Sir Loin, and returning champion Original Sin, before losing in the finals to Sewer Snake. http://members.toast.net/joerger/whowon/RG07.html Eugene was KO'd in 27 seconds. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZmPj5wAygI [[Brutality|'Brutality']]- armed with a flamethrower and a wedge (and no spinning bar) came close to beating Last Rites after Last Rites lost a wheel during their match. However after 73 seconds Brutality tapped out after being KO'd https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAx9iawgD5Q. Sir Loin was KO'd in around 15 seconds after having it's spinning "egg beater" weapon pulled off https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3uds60YKEz0. Original Sin was next, after tearing off two of Original Sin's Tires within the first few seconds and a third within 20 seconds Original Sin survived a total of 80 seconds before the last tire was removed and they tapped out https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKUZTPLdix0. In the final Sewer Snake removed two of their six wheels to make weight available for a heavier scoop. During the fight Sewer Snake upended Last Rites and wheel and motor unit detached from Last Rites. Struggling with mobility Last Rites Survived 1 minute 10 seconds before Sewer Snake trapped them on the arena wall https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rhoimDPvcp0. ComBots Cup III RoboGames 2008 RoboGames 2009 ComBots Cup IV RoboGames 2010 ComBots Cup V RoboGames 2011 ComBots Cup VI RoboGames 2012 ComBots Cup VII RoboGames 2013 RoboGames 2015 RoboGames 2016 Combat Record Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 47 *'Losses:' 29 RoboGames Record RoboGames 2006 - Losers Bracket, Round 1RoboGames 2007 -SilverComBots Cup III - GoldRoboGames 2008 - SilverRoboGames 2009 - SilverComBots Cup IV - GoldRoboGames 2010 - BronzeRoboGames 2011 - SilverRoboGames 2012 - BronzeComBots Cup VII - GoldRoboGames 2013 - BronzeRoboGames 2015 - Bronze Category:Competitors Category:US Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Heavyweight Champions Category:Champions Category:Robots to win a championship more than once Category:Runners Up Category:Third Place winners Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots from California Category:Robogames competitors Category:RoboGames 2006 competitors Category:RoboGames 2007 competitors Category:RoboGames 2008 competitors Category:RoboGames 2009 competitors Category:RoboGames 2010 competitors Category:RoboGames 2011 competitors Category:RoboGames 2012 competitors Category:RoboGames 2013 Competitors Category:RoboGames 2015 competitors Category:RoboGames 2016 competitors Category:Robots which have damaged the arena